


Snapshots: Hasetsu

by IdunAurora



Series: Viktor the tomato [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Role Reversal, Role Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:12:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9806690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdunAurora/pseuds/IdunAurora
Summary: “Time for bed.”“But you’re comfy, Yuuri-sensei.” Viktor whined, unwilling to move.“So is your bed.”“I’m not sleeping in my bed!” Viktor protested, pouting.“My bed is comfy, too.”The missing Hasetsu scenes (before the Cup of China), complementary to I Want to Skate Like Him.Features Viktor permanently turning into a tomato while trying not to have a heart-attack because of his coach.





	

_Viktor’s arrival_

 

“This must be it, Yurochka!” Viktor told his beloved companion as he stood outside the inn named Yu-Topia Akatsuki. “This is where he lives…”

Heart pounding fiercely in his chest, Viktor steeled himself and headed for the door. He stepped inside, instantly greeted by warmth and comfort, a delicious smell of foreign food in the air. Viktor inhaled deeply, then stepped in a little further to look around.

“Hello…?”

“Konnichiwa, oniisan!” A short, round woman with square glasses on the bridge of her nose came up to him, smiling brightly. “Oh, sorry, English?” She quickly apologized, realizing Viktor had said ‘hello’. He smiled back at her.

“Yes, English.” He confirmed. “I’m Viktor Nikiforov. Is this the home of Katsuki Yuuri?”

The woman beamed at him.

“Why, yes, Yuuri lives here now that he has finally come home from Detroit. He has been away for many years, it’s a delight to finally have him back. You are a fellow skater, yes?”

“Yes, ma’am.” Viktor confirmed eagerly. “Are you his mother?” The woman chuckled in delight.

“I am.” She confirmed. “Katsuki Hiroko; nice to meet you, Viktor-kun.”

Viktor had never felt so welcome in his whole life. Encouraged, he told Hiroko the reason for his visit, and she quickly introduced him to Yuuri’s father, Toshiya, before proceeding to show him to a room he could stay in.

“Yuuri came home from the studio moments ago.” She told him when he followed her back downstairs. Viktor’s heart skipped a beat. “He’s in the hot springs, taking his usual bath before dinner…”

She was cut off by the arrival of another brown poodle, slightly larger than Yurochka, that came happily bounding towards them, tackling Viktor to the floor and licking his face curiously. Viktor giggled as the poodle jumped off and proceeded to sniff Yurochka, who immediately got excited at the discovery of a new playmate.

“Oh, that’s Aki-chan.” Hiroko smiled fondly as Viktor stood up. “The love of Yuuri’s life. It has been so nice to finally have her back here as well; she has been dearly missed.”

Viktor suddenly felt obscurely jealous of a dog, but that didn’t stop the bright grin on his face.

“She’s adorable.” He cooed, petting the newcomer affectionately. “Like Yurochka.”

“Just as cute.” Hiroko agreed. She pointed towards a door at the far side of the hall. “Why don’t you go have a soak in the hot springs? Soothe your muscles after traveling. I’ll make you some food meanwhile.”

The hot springs.

Where Yuuri was.

Viktor nodded, willing his heart to stop pounding in his ears and his lungs to breathe.

“Okay.”

 

**

 

_The following day, after the good night wish that left Viktor flustered on the floor…_

 

Viktor slept in the next day, resting as well as he could. After Yuuri’s departure last night, he hadn’t been able to fall asleep until Yurochka finally had made his way to Viktor’s room to sleep with his owner. Viktor hugged the poodle close, attempting to soothe his still rapidly beating heart. It was past midnight when he had finally fallen asleep, Yuuri’s sharp yet smooth features etched into his brain, that alluring smirk plastered on his lips and chocolate eyes shining with mischievous amusement.

_Damn him!_

Finally getting up, Viktor headed to the bathroom and got dressed before heading downstairs. He was immediately greeted by Toshiya, who exited the kitchen as soon as Viktor set foot into the family’s dining area.

“Ah, Vicchan, good morning!” He greeted cheerfully.

“Good morning, Toshiya-san.” Viktor beamed back, feeling more refreshed and invigorated than he had done in ages.

“Hiroko is in the kitchen, she’s made some breakfast for you.” Toshiya went on. “I’ll go tell her you’re awake. Oh, and Yuuri will be back soon, if you’re looking for him.”

“Where is he?” Viktor asked, curious, sitting down on his knees by the table.

“Why, at the rink, of course!” Toshiya laughed fondly. “That’s his schedule. He wakes up, has breakfast, and then runs to the rink and stays there until lunch. He comes home for lunch and then heads to Minako’s ballet studio, stays there until dinner and comes home for a bath and some food when he’s done for the day. Sometimes he heads back to the rink or the studio in the evenings, even during nighttime sometimes… or at least he did that when he still lived back here, before he moved to Detroit. He hasn’t done so since he returned here to stay, probably because he isn’t going to compete anymore.”

Viktor blinked.

“So even when he isn’t competing, he does his usual work-outs?” He asked, somewhat baffled.

“Oh, you can’t keep our Yuuri off the ice, nor from the dance studio.” Toshiya chuckled. “One would be foolish to try. I’ll be right back with your breakfast, Vicchan.”

Toshiya left and Yurochka came bounding out of the kitchen, apparently having been given breakfast by Hiroko. Viktor was in the midst of scratching him behind the ears and cooing in Russian when both of Yuuri’s parents made an entrance, carrying a full Japanese breakfast on two enormous trays. Viktor gaped.

“Did you sleep well?” Hiroko asked kindly before Viktor had the time to comment on the food, that smelled absolutely delicious.

“Oh, yes, I did.” Viktor nodded, beaming at her. “It smells delicious, Mama Hiroko.”

“Aren’t you sweet!” She cooed, placing a pot of tea on the table in order to remove the tray. “Yuuri will be home soon, so you won’t be eating alone for long. Do you need any help today? Unpacking and such? Mari offered to help, and Yuuri is a wizard when it comes to putting together furniture.”

Viktor felt eternally relieved.

“I might need some help with that, yes.” He admitted. “Thank you.”

“It’s no trouble, dear.” Hiroko smiled.

The front door was heard opening and closing, followed by the happy bark of a poodle, then laughter.

“Aki-chan!”

Hiroko and Toshiya laughed as well.

“She’s probably been jumping around in the snow.” Hiroko said fondly. “And now she smells another dog here and wants to play more.”

As if on cue, Yurochka shot up and bounded out of the room, intent on finding its new playmate. There was another bark and another fit of laughter.

“Yurochka, ne, Aki-chan…!”

Yuuri and his parents exchanged a short, mostly laughing, conversation in Japanese that Viktor couldn’t get either head or tails of, but most of it was explained by the sound of barking dogs being let out into the snow and Yuuri’s parents returning to the dining area.

“Your Yurochka is such a dear.” Hiroko told Viktor fondly. “They’re out in the snow with Mari to play now, so you can eat in peace. Enjoy your breakfast, Vicchan, Yuuri will join you shortly. He’s just taking a quick shower.”

Viktor nodded eagerly, tucking in on the egg rolls first. Everything tasted heavenly, and he was grateful she had made black tea instead of green. He was used to coffee, and black tea held about as much caffeine, and he definitely needed that now. He was still jet-lagged from the trip, and his head felt a little fuzzy. The more he ate, the better he felt.

About ten minutes later, Yuuri entered the room, dressed in a pair of black sweatpants and t-shirt, barefoot and with his hair combed back, glasses on the bridge of his nose. He never wore glasses during competitions or skating events in general, and Viktor assumed he preferred contacts on such occasions. Here, however, within the walls of his home, he didn’t always bother with contacts, especially not directly after a bath.

“Good morning, Viktor.” Yuuri greeted him, sitting down on his knees by the table opposite Viktor. “Do you feel well rested?”

Viktor nodded fervently, swallowing some tea.

“I didn’t set an alarm today.” He admitted. Yuuri nodded approvingly.

“Good, you’d better rest while you can.”

“I won’t have much time for that from tomorrow on, right?”

Yuuri’s expression was unreadable.

“That depends solely on how much the jet-lag is still affecting you.” He finally said. Then he sighed, running a hand through his damp, dark locks. “I called Yakov.”

Viktor tensed.

“W-what did he say?” He asked, nervous, fidgeting with the hem of his sweater, his silver hair falling over his shoulder as he bowed his head slightly.

“I suppose it could have been worse.” Yuuri said, smiling apologetically. “He offered zero advice.”

“Anything else?” Viktor shifted a little under his new coach’s calculating gaze.

“Apart from telling me that you’re an ‘irresponsible, ungrateful little brat’ and that he wishes for me to just ‘cut it out already’, no, he said nothing else.”

Viktor breathed out a small sigh of relief.

“That sounds almost kind, coming from Yakov.” He said instead. Yuuri hummed.

“I also called Ciao Ciao.” He went on, leaving the subject of Viktor’s former coach. “He was miles more helpful, and has already signed a paper to help me get a coaching license with a little less trouble. I have a lot to learn if I’m going to coach you…” he frowned ever so slightly, “…but Ciao Ciao’s advice is the best I have for now. He thought our game plan sounded reasonable, gave some pointers, and told me to call him any time. Of course, he also told Phichit-kun…” Yuuri laughed at that, “…and he has been spamming my WattsApp ever since.”

Viktor wasn’t sure what to reply, but he was saved by Hiroko, who came to bring Yuuri some lunch. She kissed his forehead as she did, and he praised her cooking through the roof as he picked up his chopsticks.

“You’ll help Vicchan settle in, of course?” Hiroko asked her son in English to include Viktor in the conversation.

“Didn’t I promise that last night already?” Yuuri asked, amused. “Of course I’ll help. And Mari?”

“She actually offered.” Hiroko admitted. “You won’t be going to the studio today, will you?” Yuuri chuckled.

“As if I would have the time.” He said. “No, I’m not going to the studio, much to Minako-sensei’s disappointment, albeit she understands.”

“So no training the rest of the day?”

“None whatsoever.” Yuuri assured her.

“Then, Vicchan,” Hiroko turned to Viktor, “Is there anything besides settling in here you would like to do before you start training with Yuuri? It’s not healthy to stay inside all day, after all.”

“Sightseeing.” Viktor said, blue eyes sparkling with excitement. “I barely saw anything through the cab window yesterday, but this town seems so cozy!”

“Then we’ll do that before dinner.” Yuuri nodded after swallowing another bite of his lunch. Viktor positively beamed at him, his whole face lighting up in a way that put the sun to shame.

“Thank you, Yuuri-sensei!”

“You can drop the sensei, Viktor.” Yuuri chuckled, amused. Viktor pouted.

“But you _are_ my coach.” He argued, crossing his arms. “So you’re Yuuri-sensei.”

Hiroko giggled.

“He’s so sweet, Yuuri-kun.” She cooed fondly. “Sensei suits you.”

“It’s really not necessary.”

“Yes, it is!” Viktor grinned. “Sensei, sensei, sensei~” he sang, tasting the foreign word. It tasted good, fitting for the Japanese Ice Queen.

Yes. He was called that. Not king, but Queen, with a capital Q. He was versatile in his movements, like the queen on a chessboard, androgynous and alluring.

Definitely a Queen.

It would be an offense against royalty if Viktor didn’t call him sensei. Your Majesty would also be appropriate, but Yuuri would probably drive him to the airport and buy him a one-way ticket back to Russia if he called him that.

“Too eager.” Yuuri scolded him gently, still smiling slightly. “On and off the ice.”

“Is that bad?” Viktor asked, leaning forward a little, his hair falling over both his shoulders and cascading down like silver waterfalls.

“Yes and no.” Yuuri pondered, studying him through his spectacles. “It can be.”

“You’re never eager on the ice, sensei?”

“Wouldn’t you know?” Yuuri asked, cocking an eyebrow. Amusement. Viktor blushed.

“Uh… mm…”

_So unfair!_

Yuuri chuckled, chestnut eyes twinkling.

“Stopping to think once in a while would do you some good, Viktor.”

Viktor puffed up his cheeks and frowned in annoyance. The expression only made Yuuri laugh harder.

Great. Now he was blushing, too, and surely looked like the tomato he was slowly turning into. Permanently.

 

**

 

_First day of training_

 

“Konnichiwa!” Yuuri greeted a fisherman on the bridge they were crossing, like he wasn’t jogging at an insane pace towards Ice Castle Hasetsu. It was a longer way than it seemed, and even though Viktor was determinedly keeping up with his coach, he was quite frankly unable to speak, let alone shout out greetings left and right as he did. Was he really in such a bad shape compared to Yuuri?

Scratch that.

_Everyone_ was in bad shape compared to Yuuri.

When they finally reached the Ice Castle, Viktor steadied himself on the closest wall, panting. Yuuri, unfairly enough showed no signs of fatigue.

“Yu-chan!” He called out instead. A woman with brown hair pulled up into a pony tail and big, auburn eyes came up to the counter from the back room, smiling brightly.

“Ohayoo, Yuuri-kun!” She greeted, hugging him over the counter.

“Yu-chan, this is Viktor Nikiforov.” Yuuri introduced them as Viktor had caught his breath a little and joined them by them. “Apparently, I’m his coach now. Viktor, this is Nishigori Yuuko, she owns the rink together with her husband.”

“Nice to meet you, Yuuko-san!” Viktor beamed. Yuuko giggled, shaking his hand firmly.

“Nice to meet you, too! And I know who he is, Yuuri-kun.” Yuuko reminded her friend. “I do watch all your competitions, you know. Oh, you have the rink to yourselves as long as you like, but there is a beginner’s class starting at six, so…”

“No need to reschedule that.” Yuuri waved off. “We’ll be out before then.”

“Can we watch for a short while?” Yuuko asked, looking excited.

“You know you’re always welcome.” Yuuri told her solemnly. She beamed at him.

“I’ll go get Takeshi and the triplets, then. Oh,” she turned to Viktor, looking apologetic, “my girls are huge fans of figure skating, they will no doubt ask you for autographs. Is that okay?”

Viktor nodded, smiling reassuringly.

“No problem!” He told her.

“Great!” Yuuko chirped. “We’ll be with you shortly.”

She left to go look for her husband while Yuuri showed Viktor to the locker room so they could put on their skates.

“Yu-chan is two years my senior.” Yuuri explained. “She was the one who introduced me to figure skating, and both her and her husband were my closest friends when we were kids. Back then, she was the queen of the ice; the Ice Castle Madonna.” Yuuri smiled fondly. “She still is, of course, even though she never came around to skate competitively. She has been here for me from the beginning.” He looked at Viktor as he finished tying his skates. “Of course, if it makes you uncomfortable, I will ask her not to sneak peeks during our training sessions.”

“No, it’s okay!” Viktor assured, smiling brightly as he stood up to follow Yuuri to the rink. The older skater nodded.

“Alright, then.”

They headed to the rink and Yuuri prompted Viktor to stay on the side a little longer while he warmed up himself, as the Nishigori family would join them soon and ask Viktor for autographs. Viktor complied, waiting by the railing while Yuuri pulled off his skate guards, ran a hand through his hair to keep it away from his face for a while and then glided out on the ice.

Viktor stared.

_How could anyone make a common warm-up look good?_

Yuuri could, apparently. His movements were fluid and smooth, like he was floating through water and soaring through the air at the same time.

Katsuki Yuuri was even more out of this world than Viktor could ever had imagined, and that was saying something considering he had been following his idol’s career for over a decade.

“VIKTOR NIKIFOROV!!!” Viktor jumped, turning around to see a family of five enter through the doors to the rink.

“Axel, Lutz, Loop!” Yuuko scolded her triplet daughters, saying something to them in Japanese, but they barely listened. Soon, Viktor was happily signing merchandise of himself to the three girls, as well as a poster for Yuuko and her husband, Takeshi.

“We can put it right next to the ones Yuuri has signed.” Yuuko grinned, carefully rolling it up after he had written his name and a greeting on it, along with a poodle-doodle.

“Do you have many of those?” Viktor asked, curious.

“Three.” Takeshi said. “One from his first JPG, one from when he entered the senior division, and a third one from the last season. We also have one Phichit Chulanont has signed; he’s Yuuri’s closest friend, after all.”

“Yuuri-kun!” Yuuko called out to the raven on the ice. “Please, please, please, skate Yuuri on Ice for us! The girls want to see it up close!”

“Yuuri, onegaishimasu!” The triplets called out to him. Yuuri chuckled.

“All right.” He complied, making his way to the center of the ice, getting into position.

Viktor held his breath. Seeing the program rinkside or from the audience and from a monitor during competition was one thing. Seeing the program skated in a smaller rink and altogether more intimate setting would make a difference. He just _knew_ it would.

Yuuri began to move, and even though there was no music, Viktor could hear it in his head clear as day. He could hear the soft piano as Yuuri glided through the movements and his first jump like it was as easy as breathing. The choregraphic sequence was serene and beautiful, and from there, the violin and the drums joined the piano more intensely in Viktor’s head as Yuuri headed into the intriguing and intense step sequence.

When Yuuri executed the quad flip like he had never done anything else during his whole life, the Nishigori triplets cheered and Viktor found himself clapping his hands excitedly. His heart was thumping hard in his ribcage as he watched Yuuri finish his final combination spin with flourish and end the program with his left hand stretched out, reaching for something, for someone, his right hand on his heart.

_From me to you, with love._

The triplets were cheering and Takeshi was applauding, looking proud. Yuuko sniffed, wiping her eyes before handing Viktor a handkerchief.

It was only at this point Viktor realized he had salty tears in his eyes, overwhelmed with emotion. He accepted the handkerchief gratefully.

“Beautiful, Yuuri-kun!” Yuuko told the Ice Queen as he skated over to have a sip of water. “I mean, I cried floods when I watched you skate it during competition, but seeing it up close…” she reached over the railing to hug him.

“Yu-chan, I’m all sweaty!” Yuuri laughed, but patted her back nevertheless. She didn’t hear his protest, or simly chose to ignore it.

“But that’s so you!” She exclaimed, grinning widely and wiping away more tears. “It’s your story on the ice. It sums it all up so beautifully.”

“That might have been the point.” Yuuri admitted. “And it felt like the right thing to do, since I had already decided the season would be my last.”

“I could hear the music when you skated, Yuuri-sensei.” Viktor spoke up after having finally found his voice again. Yuuri looked over at him, a flicker of interest in his eyes. “It was as if there had been speakers on full.”

“No one will forget that piano in a while.” Takeshi agreed, picking up Axel who was clinging to his leg. “Yu-chan, maybe we should leave Yuuri and Viktor-kun to skate in peace now?”

Yuuko agreed, and the couple shuffled out their triplets from the rink, leaving Viktor and Yuuri behind.

“Alright.” Yuuri said, pulling on his hoodie, “Come onto the ice, Viktor. Let’s get you warmed up.”

“Hai!” Viktor complied happily, doing as he was told. He did the standard warm-ups on auto-pilot and yet not, because it was a new rink, slightly smaller than he was used to, but significantly less crowded. He skated around a few laps and stretched at the same time, warming his tense and cold muscles.

“Skate your latest free skate for me, Viktor.” Yuuri requested when he was done, pulling into a halt in front of his coach. “Without music.” Viktor nodded, determined, and skated to the center of the rink while Yuuri stepped out of the rink to watch. Viktor closed his eyes to listen to the music in his head, and then, he moved.

He gradually picked up speed from the choreographic sequence in the beginning, then dove straight into a series of jumps. The last one, a triple loop, he landed a little wobbly, but managed to stay on his feet. The step sequence went relatively well, and so did the flying sit spin. Viktor cheered on the inside and smiled like a dork on the outside when he landed the dreaded quad lutz by the end of the second third of his program. From there, he stopped thinking and skated the rest of the program only half-aware of what he was doing. He was much more concentrated on those brown eyes looking at him and him only…

He ended the program with one arm stretched upwards in a victorious gesture, panting heavily, chest heaving in exhaustion as much as excitement. He quickly looked over at Yuuri.

_How did I do?_

Yuuri regarded him thoughtfully, leaning against the railing. Viktor skated over to him, waiting for a response.

“Yuuri-sensei?” He asked, trying to suppress his giddiness combined with nervosity. “How was it?” Yuuri hummed.

“Not gold-winning, but no less beautiful.” He finally replied, regarding Viktor with interest. “I can work from that. Now, what quads can you land?”

Yuuri thought his program was beautiful…!

“Oh, uh…” Viktor caught himself lost in thought, blushing, “…toe loop, salchow, lutz.” He replied sheepishly. “I have attempted a quad flip, but I can’t land it.”

“Wrong.” Yuuri said firmly, stepping back onto the ice. “Just because you haven’t landed it yet, doesn’t mean you can’t do it. Judging by your overall technical skill, you could very well learn to land a quad loop, too.”

Viktor’s jaw dropped down onto the ice, his eyes widening to the size of saucers.

“Both?” He asked in something that could have been interpreted as hopeful disbelief.

“Yes.” Yuuri nodded. “For now, we’ll go from there. Show me the ones you can execute, and we’ll have a look at the loop for now, and then at the ones already in your roster. Let’s get your jumps up to par before starting to look at the spins, step sequences and the choreographic elements.”

“Do you have a choreography in mind already?” Viktor couldn’t help but ask. “Sensei?”

Yuuri merely smiled, not revealing anything.

“Perhaps.”

 

**

 

_A week after Viktor’s arrival_

 

Viktor waited in his room, door slightly ajar, his pillow tucked under his arm. Yuuri was still in the bathroom and would be out any minute to head back to his room at the other end of the corridor.

When the bathroom door opened he steeled himself, waiting until Yuuri was only steps away from Viktor’s room before he stepped out determinedly, blocking Yuuri’s path.

“Yuuri-sensei,” he said, smiling brightly, “Let’s sleep together!”

Yuuri didn’t blush, but he did stop dead in his tracks to look down at Viktor. He hummed. Viktor loved that hum. It was like a soothing, purring and content cat.

“No, Viktor.” He replied firmly. Viktor pouted.

“But Yuuri-sensei, you said you needed to get to know me better.” He argued. “We should get to know each other better.”

“And we can do that when we are awake, not when we need to rest and sleep, which I also recall telling you a week ago.” Yuuri replied soundly, stepping around Viktor and proceeding further down the corridor. Viktor turned around, gaping.

“Yuuri-sensei…”

Yuuri stopped and turned to look at him. Viktor’s cheeks were puffed up in annoyance, a frown on his face as he clutched the pillow to his chest.

“Yes, Viktor?” He said. Patient.

Oh so patient.

“I want to sleep together with you.” He pouted.

Yuuri regarded him for a moment before stepping towards him, examining his posture and facial expression.

“No, Viktor,” he repeated, voice warm albeit firm, with an undertone of finality that clearly told Viktor they were done with this discussion. “But if it helps you sleep…”

Viktor’s breath caught in his throat as Yuuri’s smooth fingers brushed against his jawline while he left a soft, brief kiss on his burning cheek. Viktor closed his eyes for a moment, holding back a sound that would have been too embarrassing to let out in Yuuri’s presence. Or any other presence, for that matter.

“Good night, Viktor.” Yuuri murmured with his chocolatey voice, rich and smooth, before pulling away completely and heading to his room. Unlike last night, Viktor managed to catch himself before it was too late.

“Good night, Yuuri-sensei.”

He could have sworn he saw a smile on his coach’s face as he closed the door behind him.

 

**

 

_Yuri in Hasetsu_

 

“Awesome!” Yuri exclaimed, stuffing his face with katsudon Hiroko had made for him. Viktor couldn’t help a small grin at the boy’s extatic expression as he downed the food at record speed, and Yuuri chuckled softly. Viktor was also having katsudon, but Yuuri had declined, eating sushi instead. Yuri seemed to notice.

“Why aren’t you eating this?” He demanded to know, looking at Yuuri and gesturing to the pork cutlet bowl.

“I gain weight easily.” Yuuri said without hesitation. “I only eat katsudon on special occasions, such as on my birthday.”

“Huh?” Yuri frowned, looking at Yuuri’s figure, although hidden behind baggy sweatpants and an oversized t-shirt. “You, gain weight easily?”

“You would be surprised.” Yuuri smiled.

“But you shouldn’t be surprised, Yuri-kun.” Hiroko said as she brought in more water for them to drink. “I mean, look at me and my husband! It’s a wonder Yuuri is as _tall_ as he is, let alone that our genes haven’t affected his physique too much. He takes after my father, no doubt.”

“Yuuri, could you help me move the sofa in the lounge room?” Mari asked, peeking her head through the door. Of course, Yuri reacted to his name on instinct, turning around to face her. Mari paused, staring at the blond boy by the table, and then she squealed.

“Oh kami, you’re so cute!” She clasped her hands together, smiling in awe at the angel by the dinner table.

“His name is also Yuri.” Hiroko informed her daughter.

“Eh?” Mari looked conflicted. “Two Yuri’s? That’s confusing.” She looked down at the Russian Yuri. “I’ll just call you Yurio!”

“What!?” Yuri(o) exclaimed, jaw dropping in disbelief.

“That sofa, Mari-nee-chan?” Yuuri reminded her, standing up, having finished. Mari turned to him instead, having momentarily forgotten what she came to the room for.

“Yeah, the sofa.” She confirmed. The siblings left the room after Yuuri thanked his mother for the food with a kiss on her cheek.

“How is it?” Viktor asked Yurio once the others had left. “Back in St. Petersburg?”

“Yakov is pissed about you leaving.” He grunted. “I’ve never heard him curse Katsuki like that.” He shot Viktor a death glare. Viktor didn’t care. He was used to Yurio’s aggressive antics by now. “He didn’t curse him in the official statements, though. He respects Katsuki too much to do that. Those came closer to the truth.”

“And what’s this ‘truth’?”

“That you’re a selfish, arrogant bastard.” Yurio snapped. “Leaving everything to come here just because he liked your stupid, pathetic imitation of his routine, probably out of pity. I honestly don’t know what he saw in that; you didn’t even manage the quad flip at the end. Why would he agree to coach _you_ of all people?”

“Why don’t you ask him?” Viktor smirked, feeling confident despite himself. He was older than Yurio and the more mature one in the dilemma. Or rather, he was supposed to be.

It was debatable at times.

Yurio scoffed.

“I just might.” He retorted.

Little by little, Viktor managed to get some information from Yurio, and by the end of the evening, they almost managed to have a conversation. Well, as well as a conversation between an angry teenager and a carefree young adult could be, which wasn’t much.

It wasn’t until Yurio declared he was going to bed that Viktor became highly aware of the absence of his coach.

“Where’s Yuuri-sensei?” Viktor asked Hiroko the moment she entered the room to clear the table, Yurochka and Aki-chan curled up on either side of him.

“Oh, he’s either at Minako’s place or at the rink.” Hiroko replied fondly. “He headed out a while ago.”

How had he missed that?

 

“Huh, you’re looking for Yuuri?”

Viktor nodded, accepting the small drink of sake Minako offered him. He was sitting on one of the bar stools by the counter in Minako’s small, side-business pub. Or maybe it was her main business nowadays, judging by what Yuuri had told him a few weeks ago.

“By my place, she meant my studio.” Minako explained, leaning on the counter. “Yuuri doesn’t really drink that much. He dances his worries away instead.” She gave him a small smile. “If he wants to use the studio, I usually go with him. But no, he’s not there right now; you’d better look at the Ice Castle.”

“Okay,” he agreed, downing the sake, “Thank you, Minako-sensei.” She waved it off.

“You’re welcome.”

 

“Huh, Viktor-kun?” Takeshi looked up from the papers spread on the counter in the lobby. “Are you looking for Yuuri?”

“Hai.” Viktor nodded. “Is he here?”

Takeshi regarded him for a moment.

“Come with me.” He said, standing up straight and gesturing to a staff door behind the counter. “This way. Let’s not disturb him.”

Viktor followed him through the door to the overlook room to find Yuuko there, gazing at Yuuri through the glass as he skated to his hearts content. Viktor only stopped when he was beside her, unable to look away from the ethereal being that was Katsuki Yuuri skating in the moonlight.

“Beautiful.” Yuuko sighed.

He was. Yet the word didn’t do him justice.

“Suteki Da Ne.” Viktor recognized the routine Yuuri was skating. He had won his senior debut with that free skate. Yuuko sighed.

“Yuuri would often come here in the evenings, even during the night to skate when he still lived in Hasetsu. He got a spare key from my father when I told him Yuuri was serious about competing, and he has had it ever since.”

“Why would he skate at night?” Viktor asked, unable to look away still. “Or go to Minako’s studio?”

“Yuuri wasn’t always confident.” Yuuko explained. “Figure skating and dancing helped him overcome many doubts and fears. We supported him all the way. Minako was his first coach, and she took the initiative that Yuuri should compete. He did well in practice, but as soon as he was in front of a crowd, his nerves got the better of him. That changed when Minako showed him how much he inspired his juniors. Yuuri didn’t want to let them down, and so he held his head high for them.” Yuuko sighed, leaning against the board in front of her as Yuuri transitioned from a routine into languid, lazy laps around the rink.

“Winning the Junior Grand Prix gave him the real boost. Yuuri hates losing, really, even though he’s usually too humble to show it. He started getting coaching offers from proffesionals immediately, and Celestino moved to Japan to coach him. His work with Yuuri did miracles. Moving to Detroit really was the best thing that ever happened to him, I’d say. He befriended Phichit, as they were both rinkmates and roommates, and Celestino took them both under his wing. He has made them flourish. It was during his years there that Yuuri started believing more in himself and started producing his own programs.”

Yuuko paused for a moment.

“Yuuri… he has always believed more in others than in himself, even with the evidence that came with the flood of medals he has won since he entered the junior division at the age of thirteen. That’s not a bad thing, as such, since it gives him the will to encourage and inspire others. Seeing him now…” a smile grazed her lips, “I can scarcely believe it’s the same Yuuri who once locked himself up in the bathroom to cry because he didn’t land a triple axel in competition and felt as if he had let his coach down. That man out there on the ice…” Yuuko gestured, smiling softly as Yuuri landed a flawless quad flip, “…that’s the real Yuuri. That’s the confident world champion that many love but not many know.”

That was a lot of information for Viktor to take in at once. Yuuri, nervous and distressed?

He couldn’t even begin to imagine that. Not in his weirdest, wildest dreams. Viktor shook his head slowly.

“He always seemed so… humbly confident.” Was all he could say.

“That’s because he is.” Takeshi nodded. “He has learned life and love from the people around him enough to master it. He doesn’t let his nerves get to him anymore. He has always been a fighter, and that’s why he’s a close to unbeatable competitor. He doesn’t settle for managing to do something right. He practices until he can’t get it wrong anymore. ”

When he left the Ice Castle a while later, Viktor felt like his brain had gone into overdrive, taking in all the new information about his coach. He had always placed Yuuri on a high pedestal, made him unreachable and untouchable in his mind.

With the new information at hand, however, Yuuri suddenly seemed much closer to reality.

Even if he looked otherworldly skating in the moonlight.

Viktor missed the good night kiss, and apparently his unconscious mind did too, because when he woke up the next morning, he had tear stains on his face and was hugging Yurochka tightly to his chest.

Had he cried last night?

Viktor couldn’t remember.

 

**

 

_After the Onsen on Ice_

 

“So, we have the short program down…” Yuuri pondered as he skimmed through his notes, “…and now we need to start figuring out the free skate.” He looked up at Viktor. “Do you have anything in mind?”

Viktor shook his head ‘no.’ He really hadn’t had any time at all to think about anything else than Eros for the past week when he had been concentrating fully on the Onsen on Ice showdown. Yuuri nodded in understanding.

“Well, now is as good a time as any to start thinking about it.” He decided, tapping the pen against the clipboard. “Have you thought of theme for the season, then?”

This time, Viktor lit up and nodded enthusiastically.

“On my love.” He replied without hesitation. “My theme for this season is love.”

Yuuri hummed appreciatively, smiling warmly.

“That’s the best theme there is.” Viktor positively beamed at the encouraging response. “You should choose your own music for the free skate, like we talked about when we started training. Something that goes well with your theme… perhaps something to balance out Eros with.”

“Something more Agape?” Viktor asked, tilting his head. Yuuri furrowed his brows in thought, nodding slowly.

“Something like that… less Eros, and not really Ludus, either. Playful love.” He added as Viktor blinked in confusion. “It would suit you too much; people are expecting something like that.”

Viktor supposed that was all too true.

“Maybe something… longing?” he tried, searching his mind. Yuuri hummed again.

“That would be a nice counterweight to the alluring Eros-routine, in a sense.” He agreed. “Longing, yearning… you’re definitely on the right track there, Viktor.”

“I’ll look for that, then.” Viktor decided, smiling brightly at the praise. “I haven’t really skated anything like that before.”

“A very welcome bonus.” Yuuri jotted down Viktor’s thoughts on the clipboard as he spoke. “Do you still want me to do the choreography?”

“Hai, Yuuri-sensei.” Viktor replied, determined. “I want it to be something we made together. I choose the music, you make the routine.” Yuuri nodded.

“All right.” He agreed. “Then, I will create a high-difficulty program with a high base score that plays to your strengths while still keeping the element of surprise. At least, that’s what I’ll be aiming for.”

“Only you can do it.” Viktor stated. “You always did that.”

Yuuri regarded him for a moment, a mixture of emotions flashing across his chestnut brown orbs. Then, he smiled softly.

“I’ll do my best to do you justice.” Viktor grinned.

“I won’t let you down, sensei!”

 

**

 

_At the beach_

 

“Yuuri-sensei,” Viktor shifted his position slightly, sitting on his knees to face Yuuri, “what am I to you?”

Yuuri blinked, looking a tad confused.

“Pardon?”

“What am I to you, Yuuri-sensei?” Viktor repeated, tilting his head. “A friend? A brother?” He grinned. “A lover?”

He could always wish, couldn’t he?

Yuuri’s face broke into a grin of his own as he let out a soft laugh. Not mockingly, not teasingly. It put Viktor at ease despite the words that had just left his mouth.

“You’re Viktor, of course.” Yuuri replied, smiling fondly at him. Viktor wanted to drown in that smile and those deep, rich pools of melted chocolate. “I want Viktor to be Viktor. Yourself, as you are.”

It took a few moments for Yuuri’s words to sink in, and when they did, Viktor brightened up in a way that could have given Amaterasu a run for her money.

“Then I want Yuuri to be Yuuri.” He stated, confidence swelling in his chest. He held out his hand. Yuuri accepted it, still smiling, giving it a firm squeeze.

“You learn quickly.” He praised.

Viktor was practically preening from the attention. And purring in satisfaction.

And possibly squealing on the inside out of pure joy.

 

**

 

_Seduce me_

 

“All right,” Yuuri said, stepping off the ice to put on his skate guards. “Let’s go through Eros a time or two before we call it a day. Do you have the energy for a couple of rounds?”

“Hai!” Viktor confirmed, determined, and skated to the center of the rink to get into position. Yuuri grabbed the remote and pressed play, leaning against the railing to watch Viktor skate. The strumming strings of the guitar floated out onto the ice and Viktor began to move. He sent the smirk Yuuri’s way before skating his way through the routine.

Viktor really should have remembered that with Yuuri Katsuki as a coach, he couldn’t just skate a routine and expect to get away with it.

The moment Viktor finished, he was reminded of that tiny piece of fact. His chest heaved in heavy breaths as he held his arms wrapped around himself in the final pose, trying to sate his lungs. He let his arms fall to his sides and turned to his coach for feedback, and instantly knew it hadn’t been good enough. Even though Yuuri didn’t look disappointed as such, he still wore a small frown on his face, seemingly thinking hard. Viktor bowed his head.

He really should have known.

Or rather, remembered.

“One more time.” Yuuri commanded. Viktor nodded, almost relieved he spared him the rest of the scolding, even though Viktor could hear his voice in his head as if he had scolded him anyway. He skated back to the center of the rink, posing once more. “And Viktor…”

Viktor lifted his head to look at his coach and instantly blushed. The frown was gone and had been replaced by a suggestive smirk, brown eyes twinkling tentatively.

“…seduce me.”

It was an order.

Viktor swallowed, probably gulping audibly to his major embarrassment, but nodded in confirmation that he had understood. Yuuri’s smirk widened into a grin as he pressed the play-button on the remote for the, hopefully, final time that day.

_Seduce me._

Viktor steeled himself as he opened his eyes again to run his hands down his sides, making sure the alluring flamenco twirl of his hands was there.

He could do it.

He knew he could.

The second time, Viktor didn’t just skate a routine. Instead, he skated a story. The story of a woman who watched the pathetic playboy pursue her love interest in a futile attempt to win her heart. He would never succeed, because the beautiful woman was already falling in love with the bystander. So the other woman stopped watching and instead stepped right in, pushing the playboy away before pursuing the elusive beauty in his stead.

_She’s mine!_

Viktor finished the story not with his arms wrapped around himself, but around an invisible lover. His breath had grown heavier than before, and he could feel a slight sting in his lungs for every inhale he took from the strain of performing Eros twice in a row. He instinctively looked over at his coach.

Yuuri’s expression gave nothing away. It made Viktor anxious.

“How was it?” Viktor asked, turning to face him fully. “Sensei?”

Yuuri said nothing; he just kept looking at Viktor, his face expressionless yet thoughtful. Viktor clenched his fists, puckering his lips into a pout, frowning.

“Sensei?” He tried again, skating up to Yuuri and grabbing his black track suit jacket with both hands. “How did I do, sensei!?”

The following moment, Viktor’s breath caught in his throat, because Yuuri’s lips tugged into a smirk, the smug grin reaching his eyes in the form of a mischievous glint. Viktor felt a shudder run up his spine as cold fingers took hold of his chin, tilting his head upwards to meet Yuuri’s deep, chocolate pools with his own shimmering sapphires. When Yuuri proceeded to lean in, Viktor’s eyes fluttered close on instinct, his heart skipping a beat, possibly more than one.

Yuuri Katsuki was inches away from him, and Viktor’s brain had long since short-circuited.

When a pair of soft lips gently, briefly, pressed against the corner of his mouth, Viktor barely managed to hold back a gasp. He wasn’t quite sure he had managed to cover up the sound though, because his head was reeling at that point.

He couldn’t think, much less speak.

Let alone _move_.

Viktor felt Yuuri pull back and he opened his eyes to stare back at his coach, wide eyed, lips slightly parted in shock. Yuuri was still smirking, but it had turned softer and more warm. The kind of warm that made Viktor melt inside.

“Better.” He praised his student.

Viktor was absolutely certain he had died and gone to heaven. He couldn’t know for sure, but he knew he never wanted it to end.

As if he had read his thoughts, Yuuri pulled back completely, holding out Viktor’s water bottle to him like he hadn’t done anything at all. Like he _hadn’t_ made Viktor’s head spin and his heart jump out of his chest.

Like he hadn’t just placed a kiss right beside Viktor’s lips.

Still feeling a bit dazed, Viktor accepted the bottle and emptied it to the very last drop.

_He’s going to be the death of me…_

It wasn’t a complaint.

 

**

 

_When the assignments were announced_

 

The assignments were in.

_The assignments were in!_

Viktor inhaled deeply as he waited for the screen to load. It was well past midnight, and he and Yuuri were huddled up in bed together, refreshing the page every twenty seconds while waiting for the assignments to be announced.

And now they were.

Holding his breath, Viktor scanned the lists, looking for his own name…

“There!” Yuuri said, grinning widely. “Cup of China!”

“And the Rostelecom Cup!” Viktor squeaked, then pouted slightly. “Guess I’m going back to Russia after all, huh?”

“So it seems.” Yuuri replied to the rhetorical question. “Ah, Phichit-kun and Leo will be at the Cup of China, too!”

“And Chris!” Viktor grinned brightly. “…and Georgi.” He then noted, making a face.

“Be nice to your senior.” Yuuri scolded gently. “Georgi is an excellent skater.”

“Yeah, but… he’s so dramatic.”

“And you’re not?” Viktor poked Yuuri in the ribs as his coach chuckled in amusement. “Oh well, you would know him better than I do, I suppose.” He shrugged. “Yurio will be competing against you at the Rostelecom Cup.” Viktor grinned.

“Two Russians against each other on hometurf, then.”

Yuuri hummed.

“Interesting choice, admittedly. Ah, oh no…” Yuuri sighed. Viktor blinked, scanning the list for the source of his coach’s uncharacteristic reaction.

“What is i-, oh.” Viktor groaned. “No, not him! He always calls me a lady!”

“Rude.” Yuuri muttered in disapproval. “JJ may be a talented skater, but he could use some work on his cockiness.”

“He calls himself a king.” Viktor muttered. “He’s clearly imitating you.”

“I earned my nickname, though.” Yuuri reminded Viktor, as if he by any chance didn’t remember that. “He has named himself.”

“He thinks he can succeed you.” Viktor was clearly displeased.

“If he wanted to succeed me, he should have called himself princess.” Yuuri said, making Viktor snort with laughter. _True_.

“He won’t succeed you anyway.” Viktor said matter-of-factly. “I’m going to beat him. I’m going to beat everyone.”

“That’s a bold statement, athough not an unreachable goal.” Yuuri said, and Viktor felt his chest swell with pride. “You’ll have to work really hard for that, though. Now that we know when you’re going to compete, we can make a proper training schedule for the time leading up to the Cup of China and the Rostelecom Cup. Are you intending on participating in the Russian Nationals and the Worlds? The Europeans, the Four Continents…?”

Viktor pondered for a moment. “Maybe not the Four Continents this time around; I want to prioritize the Nationals instead.”

“Alright.” Yuuri nodded, setting the alarm and placing his phone on the nightstand. “Let’s get some sleep. Tomorrow evening, we’ll hold a small celebration of sorts for your admission into the Grand Prix-series. My family is like that; they like to make a fuss about it. That also means we have the day after tomorrow off.” Viktor cocked an eyebrow as he settled his head against the crook of Yuuri’s neck.

“Why? Are we going to be hungover?”

Yuuri sighed.

“Minako will be joining us. Of course we’ll be hungover.”

 

The following evening would be the last time they had katsudon before the Cup of China. Or, at least, that was what Yuuri told Viktor when his parents carried the dishes to the table. Viktor pouted slightly, but he had been expecting it. And really, there wasn’t anything that could have brought down his mood at that moment anyway.

Other than the Katsuki family and Viktor, Minako had shown up, and right after her the entire Nishigori family had dropped in, triplets and all. Viktor had been practicing Japanese enough to actually manage to talk to Axel, Lutz and Loop now, at least a little bit, and the triplets filled in with English words they had picked up through watching skating competitions and Youtube videos. To Viktor’s delight, Yuuri had been practicing Russian in turn, and was by now able to keep up a normal conversation as well as read the cyrillic alphabet.

The gesture only made him fall in love a little more every time he was reminded of it.

Viktor was also reminded, to his relief, that since he had won the Russian Nationals last year, he didn’t have to participate in the regional competitions. That meant his skating season would start with the Cup of China this year. Yuuri also seemed a little relieved by the fact, and by now, Viktor could very well understand why. He himself had been so reluctant about going back to Russia that Yuuri would be affected by it, too. Plus, Viktor’s former coach and rinkmates hadn’t really taken his decision to move to Japan to be coached by Yuuri too well, and that also affected his current coach.

Viktor had been so guilt-ridden and ashamed when he finally realized it that there came a point where Yuuri essentially cornered him and demanded to know what was wrong. He had blurted out all of his thoughts on the situation, and was surprised when Yuuri gave him a smile so genuine his world spun around twice its normal speed.

Of course Yuuri was tense about it.

But, in the end, he didn’t really mind.

Yuuri’s enormous fanbase reminded them every day that they really had nothing to fear, and Viktor’s actually did, too. They thought the solution was the coolest one possible. Their fellow skaters, however, were not all so pleased. They wanted Yuuri back on the ice, even though he had made clear he was retiring before it was official that he was going to coach Viktor. If anything, Yuuri on Ice should have been a strong indicator, but some people apparently were just blind.

Viktor had decided that as long as Yuuri was okay with it, he would be, too. He had told his coach as much, and Yuuri had actually looked relieved. Viktor had beamed. It had definitely been the right thing to say, and he was going to stick with it.

When the sake bottle was pulled out, Viktor and Yuuri excused themselves long enough to take their pooches for a walk and to accompany the Nishogori family on their way back home for a little while. Upon their return, Aki-chan and Yurochka cuddled up on their shared blankets in the corner while their owners joined Yuuri’s family and Minako on the tatami-mat around the kotatsu.

“Finally!” Minako grinned from ear to ear, pouring Viktor and Yuuri a cup respectively. “Kanpai!”

“Kanpai!” The others echoed in unison. Viktor took a sip and felt the by now familiar, soft burn of the rice wine in his throat as he swallowed the slightly sweet, slightly bitter liquid.

They continued chatting in high spirits (quite literally) for some time, and Viktor just felt so indescribably happy. Never had the announcements been celebrated in Russia quite like they were celebrated at the Katsuki household. In fact, they really weren’t celebrated at all. It was mostly Yakov calling his students and grunting over the phone. Viktor was absolutely certain about his preferences on the matter.

Mari and Hiroko were the first to excuse themselves and turn in for the night, and Toshiya followed shortly after, remembering he was on breakfast duty the following morning. That left Yuuri, Viktor and Minako around the kotatsu, legs tucked under the blanket and with four empty bottles of sake on the table, about to add a fifth as Minako poured more into all their cups.

Again.

And while it was perfectly clear that Yuuri could hold his liqour, then Minako and Viktor… not so much.

“Say, Yuuuuriiii…” Minako slurred, downing the contents of her cup in one sweep, “…doesn’t it feel odd, not competing this season?”

“Of course it does.” Yuuri shrugged. He was the only one who still managed to sit on his knees. “But I don’t regret my decision one bit.”

“That’s - _hic_ \- good to hear.” Minako nodded, serving herself some more drink. “Good for you. Kanpai!”

Viktor wasn’t as far gone as Minako, yet, but he had certainly had some alcohol. And when he had had alcohol, he became clingy.

Well, even more clingy than usual.

His clinginess was soon the subject of Minako’s amusement.

“You like - _hic_ \- Yuuri a lot, do you, Viktoooor?” She slurred, grinning widely as Viktor locked his arms around Yuuri’s biceps, nuzzling his head into his shoulder. Viktor managed a contented hum in response. “Why did you - _hic_ \- leave Russia?”

“I was fed up.” Viktor told her, unconsciously scooting even closer to Yuuri. “Yakov is a good coach, but his style just doesn’t work for everyone. It certainly didn’t work for me. I wanted to learn to skate like Yuuri did, but even Celestino Cialdini’s other skater didn’t skate like that, so asking him to coach me… well, it was an option, but not what I wanted. Yakov drove me into a creative slump.”

“Probably unintentionally.” Yuuri reminded him. Viktor pouted.

“Probably.” He admitted, a little begrudgingly. “But still. He preferred the skaters listening to him rather than the other way around.” Viktor thought for a moment. “He wasn’t always like that. I can hope that he starts to listen again due to my actions. He doesn’t want to lose more skaters anyway.”

“That’s some good - _hic_ \- reasoning, darling!” Minako nodded approvingly, filling Viktor’s and Yuuri’s cups again. “Come on, let’s drink. Kanpai!”

More sake ran down their throats and the second Viktor placed down his cup, he flung his arms around Yuuri, nuzzling into his side, deeply inhaling his scent and rubbing his cheek against the soft fabric of Yuuri’s forest green sweater.

“Yuuri-sensei,” he sighed happily, “You’re the best sensei ever.”

“I’ve been blessed with a good student.” Yuuri replied, and Viktor absolutely beamed at the praise.

“You work - _hic_ \- well together.” Minako grinned. “I’ve seen the progress mostly off - _hic_ \- ice in the dance studio, but it - _hic_ \- looks promising.”

“Sometimes he’s too eager, though.” Yuuri pondered, and Viktor knew he was being teased again. In revenge, he poked Yuuri’s sides, pouting when his coach didn’t appear to be ticklish. Yuuri grinned down at him, and Minako was grinning, too.

“You need to have more - _hic_ \- patience when working with Yuuri, young man.” She told Viktor. “I’ve trained him longer than anyone…”

“Not true, Minako-sensei, Ciao Ciao has been doing that just as long as you…”

“…and always by the time I was ready to move on to something new, Yuuri repeated the - _hic_ \- previous exercise several times over and over again to make sure he actually got the hang of it and ultimately couldn’t do it wrong anymore. That’s - _hic_ \- dedication!” Viktor hummed, burying his face in the soft fabric of Yuuri’s sweater again.

“Yuuri-sensei is amazing…” he murmured, voice muffled by the shirt. Yuuri chuckled.

“And you’re both absolutely wasted.”

“You bet!” Minako grinned, emptying the fifth bottle of sake into their cups.

“Minako-sensei, I hope you’re staying the night.” Yuuri told her, calculating how much of the alcohol in the five empty sake bottles had ran down Minako’s throat alone.

“Is my - _hic_ \- usual room in order?” The ballet instructor asked.

“Of course it is.”

“Then I’m - _hic_ \- staying the night. You’re so - _hic_ \- considerate, Yuuuriiii. You’re right, Viktor- _hic_ -kun, he’s amazing.”

“Alright, time for bed, Minako-sensei.” Yuuri chuckled, gently prodding Viktor’s arms off of him to get up and pull Minako off the floor.

“If you - _hic_ \- say so, Yuuriiii…”

“I’ll be right back, Viktor.” Yuuri assured the younger man as he puffed up his cheeks, puckering his lips into an annoyed pout. Viktor crossed his arms while he waited for Yuuri to return, then hugged the kotatsu blanket to just hold onto something. It wasn’t quite satisfying, though.

Therefore, the moment Yuuri returned, Viktor tackled him to the floor in a bone-crushing hug, clinging onto him like the little koala he became when he was drunk. Or when he was tired. In this case, he was both.

Yuuri laughed at the gesture, patting Viktor’s back.

“You, too, Vitya,” he said, placing a kiss on his cheek, “Time for bed.”

“But you’re comfy, Yuuri-sensei.” Viktor whined, unwilling to move.

“So is your bed.”

“I’m not sleeping in my bed!” Viktor protested, pouting.

“My bed is comfy, too.” Yuuri tried again. He was smirking.

“Only when you’re in it.”

“Well, I _am_ going to bed, too, you know.”

Viktor flung his arms around Yuuri’s neck.

“Carry me.” Yuuri chuckled.

“You’re quite demanding, aren’t you?” He mused. “Completely shameless and insatiable, too.”

“Yuuriii~” More whining. Yuuri sighed, but he was still smiling in amusement.

“Viktoooor~” He mock-whined back, but gathered the drunk and clingy Russian into his arms anyway before standing up and walking upstairs where their rooms were located (in contrast to everyone elses). Viktor giggled at the sensation of being lifted up, safe and secure in Yuuri’s arms. He tightened his grip around Yuuri’s neck and reached up to pepper his cheek, neck and every other bit of skin he could reach with small kisses of appreciation. Yuuri chuckled at his antics, but didn’t stop him.

Yuuri took them straight to Viktor’s bedroom and then dumped Viktor unceremoniously onto the bed, making Viktor yelp in surprise.

“Bathroom first.” Yuuri told him. “Get changed and brush your teeth. I’ll do the same, alright?”

Viktor pouted again but nodded.

As soon as he had changed into pajama shorts and a loose, oversized crop top that really didn’t leave much to the imagination, Viktor brushed his teeth before making his way to Yuuri’s room. Yuuri was still in the bathroom, probably downstairs, so Viktor dove right under the covers, hugging them in some attempt to satisfy his needs to cling onto something.

It didn’t work.

Yuuri was much better.

Hence, as soon as Yuuri slid under the covers, Viktor straddled him, hugged him and showered him in small butterfly kisses, making Yuuri chuckle again.

“Go to sleep, Vitya.”

“But I’m not sleepy, Yuuri-sensei.” Viktor whined, wiggling his body against Yuuri’s and continuing his assault.

“Vitya…” Yuuri sighed, mostly amused but also somewhat exasperated, taking hold of Viktor’s hips to keep him in place before he would start doing anything more than wiggle about.

“Sensei, sensei, sensei~” Viktor hummed in a sing-song manner, inhaling Yuuri’s distinctive scent deeply from the crook of his neck. Yuuri sighed again.

“Come here.” He said finally, gently turning on his side so Viktor laid beside him rather than on top of him. He then placed a kiss on Viktor’s nose to make him confused for the second it took Yuuri to flip him around, pulling Viktor’s back to his chest. Silver hair was lifted up and above his head, and then a strong arm slid around Viktor’s waist. Viktor hummed contentedly as he cradled the arm in both of his, pressing back against Yuuri as much as he could.

“Sleep, Vitya.” Yuuri murmured against the back of Viktor’s neck, sending a pleasant shudder down his spine. Soft lips pressed against the sensitive skin briefly, spreading a smile on Viktor’s tired features.

“Good night, Yuuri-sensei.”

 

When Viktor woke up the following morning, he found himself right where he fell asleep, safe in Yuuri’s arms. He held back a squeal of happiness as he gently turned around, careful not to wake his coach as he did so. Yuuri was still snoozing soundly, his black hair messy and his lips slightly parted as he inhaled and exhaled deeply and steadily. Viktor smiled widely and reached up to run his hand through Yuuri’s dark locks. They were softer than he could ever have imagined.

Yuuri was beautiful. Viktor had thought it many a time before, but the more time he spent with his coach, the more beautiful he became in Viktor’s eyes.

Inside out.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, there will probably be more. I have more "missing scenes" still... they are however currently unedited.


End file.
